Forbidden Fruit of Eden
by Naracida Nayamashii
Summary: She was a forgotten Ninja who was lost in a world of chaos, and when a visit to her dear cousin goes wrong she finds herself in the arms of a red headed angel named Reno. R/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VII   
at all... -=sighs=- such a shame... BUT!! I do own Keikoku Kamikaze!!  
  
Final Fantasy VII  
  
Forbidden Fruit of Eden  
  
Chapter One: Fallen Dreams and Broken Faith  
  
  
  
She smiled gently as she walked the trail to the small village of Kalm.   
The gentle ice bitten breeze hitting against her face like sharp shards of   
crystallized ice. She stared out along the lush green plain that lay before   
her, her tranquil crystal like stormy eyes following the path before her   
feet. Her eyes were like the sea during a storm, the waves that rapidly   
beat along rocks actually moved in her eyes if studied closely. But even   
though her eyes held their normal dark gloomy storm aura they still held   
peace and innocence, the tranquility that her cousins eyes held.  
  
She thought of how happy it would be to be back with her dear sweet cousin   
again. Spending their time playing pranks on people and stealing their   
Materia. She sighed gently as she walked down the emerald path of grass as   
the chilling wind blew against her. Her long rich raven hair blowing in its   
braid that she held it in. Her hair was long and beautiful like black silk,   
it was woven together in a long braid that cascaded down her back to the low   
of it. Tied together by a golden strand or silk string. Two long strands   
of hair hung at the side of her face in the front, and a pale tan and   
crimson red triangle patterned band wrapped around her forehead.  
  
She walked down the path each step taking her closer to the now large   
village of Kalm. Her light tan short shorts hung loose around her thin long   
legs. They rode low on her slender but perfectly curved hips and hugged   
them tightly. A crimson red silk cloth was sown through the belt holes of   
the pants and tied at the left side so the cloth cascaded down the side of   
her leg to mid thigh. Her shirt was a dark crimson red like a pool of blood   
that was porn on her chest. The shirt was tight like a second layer of   
skin, it hugged her large breast and came to the middle of her stomach   
slightly above her belly button. The shirt fit at the top like a turtle   
neck but was made as a tank top. It was made of leather and fit tightly   
against her body, but held a protection to her that was like scales of a   
dragon. She had an ivory armor wrapped around her that was made of bone from   
a dragon. It wrapped around her at the bottom of her shirt going over her   
shirt once again like a layer of skin. It covered that small area around   
her waist and came up to the left side covering her left shoulder like a   
layer of armor. It came down the side of her arm to the bend of arm where   
it came to a point. There a silk red cloth hung loosely like a blanket of   
chains. The cloth fell to a little bit past the bend of her arm covering   
only part of her left arm. On the back, one brown leather strapped crossed   
her back to the armor on her left arm to the bit on the bottom on her right   
side. A small sheath laid on her back that was not the size for a sword   
more like a small blade. The sheath was made of brown leather like the   
strap.  
  
She slowly walked along the trail to Kalm quietly, only the gentle sound of   
the ice breeze keeping the area around her from being true silence. She   
slowly felt the presence of another, something that did not belong. She   
quietly reached to the back making sure her motion was slow and easy. She   
drew a long ivory baton from the back sheath. The ivory baton was made from   
the bone of an Ancient Dragon, it was as long as a small sword and held many   
carvings in it of her ancient tongue. The baton held two crystal like   
silver balls on the ends that seemed to have some sort of compartments on   
them. Along each side of the silver balls came two glowing rubies that   
seemed like small pools of blood. In the middle of the baton was a sheet of   
ruby, that seemed to be like a switched.  
  
She carefully checked her Materia saying to herself "Cure 3, Resist, Bolt   
3, Wall, and Hades..."  
  
She laughed softly out loud to herself thinking Thank God I stole from that   
weird blonde spiky haired guy during my travels to here. She shook her head   
and gripped the beautiful ivory baton tightly. She flicked her wrist   
twisting the baton slightly moving while still leaving it in the same place.   
Spikes shot out of the crystal balls at the end of the baton, the spikes   
covering the balls and being the height of one inch. Each one shined a   
beautiful majestic silver.  
  
She moved her feet and held her baton in a fighting stance preparing   
herself for the battle with the monster that lurked around her. She watched   
slowly as the creature lurked out from its unfamiliar lands, anger raging in   
its dark eyes. It was an Under Lizard, a creature that did not belong around   
the lands of Kalm. She hissed at the unwanted creature and said in her   
devilish but sweet voice "What are you doing here? You do not belong in   
these lands, I shall punish you for embarking on a such unwanted journey.   
Has the world truly turned to that much chaos?"  
  
She leapt into the air bringing her right knee up to her stomach as the   
creature roared in anger and charged her. Bringing her other knee up she   
flipped in the air flinging her left leg down so when she landed behind the   
Under Lizard her left foot hit gently on the ground first. She spun around   
and stroke the beast with the baton, the spikes on the end busting into its   
right eye completely destroying it. White puss and crimson blood poured out   
from its busted eye as it roared in pain. It charged her as she laughed at   
the creature slowly bringing the baton to both hands and holding it tightly   
to her chest. She spun it around and brought her right knee up to her   
chest. She threw the baton in the air and leapt into the air holding her   
right hand in the air. As she grabbed the baton she pointed it at the Under   
Lizard. Soon the skies parted and bolts of golden lightening shot down at   
it crumbling the earth before it as electrocuting surge over powered it   
sending it to a death that burned its body in black crisps of pealing skin.   
She just laughed and landed on her feet gracefully. She twisted her wrist   
sending the spikes back into the baton and sheathed it.  
  
Turning around she left the dead creature to its unwanted grave. She   
continued to walk the path to Kalm her eyes sparkling from the light of the   
golden sun. Her beautiful face blank and emotionless to the battle that she   
had just won.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She sighed from the long journey that she had just finished to get to the   
newly built town of Kalm. She entered the stone paved streets of the town   
and headed straight to the Inn, where her cousin Yuffie Kisaragi pronounced   
to be. She slowly pushed the carved wooden door of the Inn open and walked   
threw the threshold of the doorway. She scanned the main room of the Inn in   
hope to find her cousin but found that it was a failure. Letting a sigh   
escape her lips she carefully walking to the desk while ignoring the gawking   
stares from the horny men of the Inn.  
  
She approached the front desk and smiled gently at the man behind it. He   
was an old man with graying hair and a salt and pepper beard. He stared at   
her with his liquid blue eyes that seemed to hold many tales of past   
horrors. He smiled gently and said in his full hearted voice "May I help   
ye lass?"  
  
"Is Yuffie Kisaragi staying here currently?"  
  
The man nodded and said "Up stairs two rooms down the first hall and to   
the right."  
  
She nodded a thank you and turned around shooting a deathly glare at the   
men that stared down her body like she was an animal trapped in a cage. She   
walked past them her eyes cold and blank, burning with the fire of a sea   
during a storm. She walked up the stairs the tranquility of her eyes   
rolling in as they turned back to their calm normal self. She followed the   
mans instructions and knocked gently on the second door to the right.  
  
She could hear voices echo through the room, " Some bitch stole my Materia!   
She got Hades and other good ones!"  
  
She perked her ears as she listened to the people talk in the room more.  
  
"Hold on Cloud ... let me get the door, but tell me what she looked like."  
  
Yuffie slowly opened the wooden door to reveal her beautiful cousin   
standing in front of it with a full-hearted smile on her delicate winter   
face. As Yuffie opened the door Cloud pointed at the cousin shouting "It   
was her!!"  
The group turned their attention to the door as Yuffie blinked and stared   
at her cousin. The girl just looked at Yuffie with an innocent blank face   
and perked a brow. Yuffie looked at Cloud and said in a gentle voice "It   
was Keikoku?"  
  
Keikoku perked a brow and said in her devilish but sweet voice that seemed   
to still sound like the angels sighing, " I beg your pardon?"  
  
She looked at Cloud and her stormy eyes widened slightly as she pointed to   
him shouting "YOUR SPIKY HAIR BOY!!"  
  
Yuffie looked at Keikoku and perked a brow saying "You met..?"  
  
Keikoku smiled softly and nodded while saying, " Yea the dummy was   
wondering around like a drunken fool and I just happened to cross paths with   
him. Of course we got into a little battle and I won, like always. The   
jackass was drunk of his ass, so I took a few prizes for myself."  
  
Yuffie cringed at this and stared at Cloud, waiting to see his harsh   
reaction. Cloud glared at Keikoku his eyes nothing but a thin slit making   
them look like they where shut. Keikoku blinked and perked a brow saying, "   
You okay there spiky? You look like you fell asleep or something."  
  
Cloud's face turned a bright shade of red as he shouted at the top of his   
longs, " GET OUT!!"  
  
Keikoku blinked and stepped away from the door an innocent smile on her   
tranquil face. She peered at Cloud with a kind face, saying in that oh so   
devilish voice that was so innocent, it cried with trouble, " Oh poor baby,   
gawd!! I'm sorry, if you want them back you can have them!! But you know I   
did earn these far and square!!"  
  
Cloud sneered at her as she quickly fumbled with the baton and took the   
Materia. She tossed each one at him quickly, her wrist flicking with a   
liquid movement of speed. Cloud moved quickly from the Materia flying at   
him trying to dodged it but just ended up failing and getting hit in   
different areas of the body. One slammed into the middle of his forehead   
and fell to the ground with a gentle cling, rolling under the bed. When the   
Materia had his Clouds head it made a loud thump. Keikoku just giggled and   
said "Well, that proves it, spike body seriously does not have brains."  
  
Yuffie groaned and quickly dragged her devilish cousin away from the room   
before Cloud could pierce her. Yuffie quickly dragged her down the stairs   
and out the Inn. Staring at her cousin she said in a calm cool voice, "   
What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
Yuffie flung a finger at the door of the Inn, rapidly shacking the finger   
in that direction while shouting, " That! In there! Why did you do that?"  
  
"What? I got that Materia fair and square!! And plus, how was I to know   
he was a friend of yours!?"  
  
Yuffie just sighed and waved her cousin off saying, " Look you can't do   
that stuff, or you are going to make a lot of enemies! I just won their   
friendship and trust back!"  
  
The young ninja shuttered at the memory of that devilish day in Wutai. The   
young brunette ninja brushed a few strands of short hair away pushing the   
horrid memory back. Keikoku sighed gently and nodded her head. She turned   
around and stared out around the town saying in a gentle voice "I will look   
around town, I shall be back later on. You make things right with cloud...   
I am sorry to have troubled you Yuffie."  
  
Yuffie nodded accepting the apology and agreeing to her cousins plan. She   
quietly turned around and walked back into the Inn as Keikoku slowly walked   
along the stone road towards the Shops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keikoku slowly sipped the burgundy colored beverage at the local bar as a   
strangers glare pierced the back of her head. She sighed gently thinking   
When will these men ever leave me alone. Flirt or fight that's all they   
ever do. Can't they just get a life! She sighed and tried to ignore the red   
headed angels glare as she finished the last few drops of her drink. She   
could not help but think he was cute, but at last he was also driving her   
insane. She quickly placed a few Gil on the counter and walked out.  
  
The sky was a dark black, with few stars sparkling in the light. It was   
night time and horrible time to be out. Ever since Meteor Kalm became a   
more scary place, Midgar's scum bags traveled the short distance to the cute   
town and turned it into a horrible place.  
  
She felt the weight of the red haired mans glare still on the back of her   
head. She just pushed away from the door and walked down an ally that was a   
short cut she discovered that lead to the Inn. She hugged herself as she   
walked, the young raven haired ninja not sure of the area around her. She   
bit her lip and took a breath in of the cold ice bitten air. Fall was   
coming around the corner, her favorite time of month. She finally sighed as   
she felt the gaze leave her.  
  
She soon felt alone and scared, no one was there. She was alone, in a   
strange dark ally. She placed her hand on the ivory baton in its back   
sheath slowly and carefully, the feeling of not being alone running along   
her skin like a second aura. She shut her eyes and opened them again   
quickly looking around the area.  
  
Three tall figures stepped out from the shadows of the ally, each one a   
tall drunken male. She snorted and stared at them, each one dressed like a   
slime bag. Dirty torn jeans and stained white shirts, long shaggy hair that   
was beyond her taste. The brown haired one stared at her with piercing   
hazel eyes as he said "Hello suga, what about a good time?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at the oh so lame line that was over used and shook her   
head no. The man snorted and walked towards her, his friends following   
behind him like lap dogs. He reached out to grab her and she quickly jumped   
back landing down in a crouched position. She did two things at once,   
quickly dragging her right foot out and tripping him while grabbing the   
baton from its back sheath. She flicked her wrist and made the mystic   
spikes shoot out. She rammed the end of the baton into the mans side as the   
blonde one slammed into her side banging her head against the wall. Her   
body went numb as she stood there numb, giving the men enough time to disarm   
her. She quickly got her thoughts back and tried to slam her fist into the   
hazel eyed mans jaw. But he quickly grabbed her wrist with his large hands   
and slammed her fist into the wall. His lips caressing her neck as the   
others held her against the wall. She struggled to get free as the hazel   
eyed man bit down into her neck hard enough to draw blood, acting like he   
was about to suck on it, but he just worked down quickly trying to pull the   
armor of her left shoulder. She cried out trying to free herself as then   
men ripped her clothing off piece by piece, their lips caressing her skin   
like hungry beast.  
  
She was trapped in a cage of bodies, like a rabbit caught by the hunter.   
She cried out for help as she slowly watched the hazel eyed man pull his   
pants down, her tranquil eyes widening with fear. She shrieked in fear as   
she struggled to free herself from the men's grasp, she threw her body   
around wildly like a bucking horse trying to throw the rider off its back.   
She cried out for help as the blonde bit down hard on her nipple, his teeth   
sinking into the soft silky flesh of her skin. She felt tears sting her   
eyes as cold crimson likes trailed down her large winter breast.  
  
Hands slid down her thighs tickling her groin with a light touch like a   
lover would caress his lovers skin, but this was not from a lover it was   
from a beast. She begged for them to stop as a sharp pain speared through   
out her body, thin lines of crimson ribbons trickling down her thighs like   
small tears of blood. She slowly but surely felt the hazel eyed man enter   
her and work his way back and forth as she cried out for help. The pain was   
sharp for a minute but was not as bad as the man worked his way in and out   
of her in an unsteady position. She felt her knees go weak as she freed her   
right arm from the blondes grasp. She threw a punch at the hazel eyed man   
and slammed her fist into his jaw. His face turned with the fist as she hit   
him, a small line of blood trickling down the corner of his lip.  
  
He growled like a great bear as he slammed the back of his hand into her   
cheek, using enough force to slam the side of her head against the wall.   
She felt a wave of sickness pass over her as she struggled to get free, the   
other men taking turns with her. Each one slowly working themselves in and   
out of her like she was some cheap toy. She struggled to get free as they   
moved themselves in her and bit down on her milky skin sucking on it hard as   
if they where trying to drink her blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reno walked down the stoned path trying to find the raven haired ninja.   
She looked so familiar but yet so strange. He couldn't put his finger on it   
but he knew he knew her from somewhere. He continued his way down the path   
taking a turn on the dark ally that was a short cut to the Inn, where he was   
hoping to get a room at. He sighed as he thought on about the beautiful   
raven haired girl. Her eyes so tranquil and innocent, so full of faith and   
dreams. He remembered when he was like that, so full of hope and faith.   
Like no wrong could happen. But then his life turned around, he lost   
everything and became a Turk.  
  
As Reno walked down the street her heard a screaming cry for help, a soft   
angelic voice begging for someone to stop as her sweet voice cried out. He   
felt a wave of rage rush over him like he knew who was being hurt. He   
quickly darted from his spot and ran towards the cries of agony anger and   
rage fueling his speed. Something about that voice told him that it was the   
raven haired ninja.  
  
~He he, hope you liked the story!! The next chapter will be up as soon as   
possible! . But I also gotta put other fan fic chapters up!! so I hope to   
get the next chapter up soon!! please R&R!~ 


End file.
